Anger and Love
by Jinkari
Summary: The first day of school had been rough for Ashe. Things didn't go as planned regarding making new friends, and now she's on the verge of quitting her goals. But destiny has unexpected twists for her, for Ashe caught the attention of a fellow classmate Tryndamere. Excited that things turned for the better for her, Ashe is determined to finally befriend somebody for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

First Day of School

"Yay first day of school!" Ashe cheered as she jumped with excitement in front of the school entrance, "I can't wait to meet everyone! I'll have so much fun making new friends, learning cool new stuff, and having a wonderful time!"

Ashe felt the morning sun beam down on her and she raised a hand to cover her eyes and stared up at it dreamily. She never felt more alive: her body was tingling with excitement, her nostrils inhaled the freshly mowed grass, and her perspectives were sharper than ever. She couldn't wait to make new friends, let alone experience high school life.

"But before I do so," Ashe smiled and flicked her hair back from her left ear, "I have to be prepared that way everyone may like me. That's why I created a list!" Ashe reached into her schoolbag and pulled out a tiny blue notebook and raised it cheerfully to the sky. In it she wrote a short list that she wishes to accomplish on her first day of school: be the first to arrive to class early, befriend everybody despite how cool or uncool they are, and leave a wonderful good impression so that everybody will like her.

"If I follow everything from the list, I know I can be a very popular student in school." Ashe said as she trembled with determination, "I have to keep my confidence strong, and never lose my dignity. I can do this. Right everybody?" She turned around and expected surrounding students to gaily agree with her.

But it was deserted. Nobody was around. Ashe looked around surprised and saw that she was the only person standing there. Frantically she pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was 6:00am. She arrived an hour before school even started!

Above high a flock of birds cawed merrily as they flew toward whatever destination they were going to.

"Yup I got this, birdies, I got this," Ashe winked and pointed at the birds in her habitual way by pointing with her index fingers, one finger after the other three times. Point – point – point.

So now what am I going to do? Ashe thought. She arrived an hour early to school while everybody is probably asleep or barely waking up for the first day. Standing in front of the gates while doing nothing might make her look awkward, let alone a big waste of time. As though to answer her question in doing what to do next, her stomach started grumbling. Ashe placed a hand on her tummy and realized that she hadn't ate breakfast! She was so excited going to school that she forgot to eat first and pack up lunch too.

"I can't go to school like this," Ashe said worriedly, "If I don't eat now, I'll be hungry throughout the whole day! Plus I need energy to make friends with my classmates." Remembering that she passed by a bread shop before she arrived to school, Ashe skipped happily to the bread shop, thoughts full of delicious bread to fill her empty stomach.

"Hi! I would like one sweet bean bread and another sweet bean bread for lunch please." Ashe smiled at the waiter who walked up to her table.

"Will that be all for you madam?" the waiter asked.

"Yup," Ashe said happily, "that'll be it!"

"I'll be back with your order," the waiter smiled and turned away.

"Take your time sir." Ashe said as she pointed three times at him with her index fingers. Point-point-point.

Ashe relaxed in her chair and inhaled the sweet smell of bread. Never had she seen so much bread in her life! They were on the tables in the center of the store, they were on the walls, there were also small samples of bread on her table. Reaching out, she grabbed one and popped it into her mouth. Ashe felt a wonderful sensation inside her mouth! She could only imagine what the sweet bean breads would taste like once they arrive! Without realizing it, Ashe pulled out her blue notebook and was about to scribble down the name of this store, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

 _What's the name of this store?_ Ashe thought and felt a slight panic attack inside her, _I must've passed by it a hundred times as I was growing up, but I don't remember its name? You're so stupid, Ashe!_

For a moment, Ashe thought of calling back the waiter and asking him what was the name of this bread shop, but she stopped herself. Sshe would feel so foolish doing that. The waiter would probably laugh at her and think that she's a dumb person.

 _No_ , Ashe thought firmly _, I have to leave a good impression and I don't want to blow it now._

The waiter started arriving with her ordered food, and Ashe felt her mind racing. She felt her heart beating rapidly while her palms began to sweat. Never had she thought how to ask an arriving waiter about the name of the bread shop while remaining to leave a good impression. Ashe forced herself to calm down, take deep breaths, clear away the stress that was clouding her mind.

The waiter arrived smiling with a bag full of sweet bean bread. The delicious aroma coming from the paper bag helped decrease Ashe's nervousness slightly.

"Here is your ordered meal madam," the waiter said courteously, "and because it's your first visit, here is a free carton of milk for your-"

"What is the name of this place?" Ashe blurted out. All of her determination of leaving a good impression flew right out the window.

"Excuse me?" the waiter said, clearly startled by Ashe's abrupt question while his smile decreased slightly.

"T-this…bread shop," Ashe stammered while she felt her foot tapping a mile a minute while looking down at her hands, "I d-don't know its name. C-can you t-tell me?" Her cheeks flushed red and she felt her neck dampen. Despite the shop only consisted only the waiter and herself, Ashe felt as though she was being stared down by a million people from every corner of the shop.

"Why this is Pantheon's Bakery," the waiter replied matter-of-factly, and, although Ashe was looking down at her hands, she bet that the waiter's smile dropped into a frown, "this bakery is known for its five-star bread and has been received multiple awards and nominations from critics across the world. Surely you must've known that?"

"I-I…well-I got to go!" Ashe said. She felt that her cheeks were no longer red, but rather her entire face was burning with embarrassment. Without looking up at the waiter, she placed a bill of yen onto her table, grasped the bag of sweet bean bread, and rushed out of the shop. She ran several blocks away from the shop with her school bag weighing down on her side. It wasn't until she felt a strong pang from her ribs that Ashe stopped running and placed a hand on her side. She leaned heavily against the brick wall next to her gasping for air while she wiped away beads of sweat from her brow. She placed the sweet bean bread on the ground, as she gasped deep breaths.

The morning sunlight beamed brightly down on Ashe, and she was about to move to a cooler shade until she felt something cold against her neck. Looking down, she saw that it was a pendant which her parents gave her for her a few years back. The pendant was, for the most part, simple yet alluring: a bright blue necklace that gleamed beautifully from the morning sunlight while centered is a bow and arrow that looked as though ready to attack its prey.

It was also the last gift which her parents gave her before they were killed in a plane crash.

Ashe felt a sudden wave of memories which she tried so hard to suppress over the course of years. She remembered when she was younger, she never had any friends whatsoever. It wasn't because she was shy or hated people, by all means she wanted to befriend all of her peers. The problem was that anytime she spoke with anybody, she felt a growing anxiety within herself. She feared that she would run out of things to say, therefore an awkward silence would occur, and she would do anything to escape the conversation. That and Ashe felt paranoia that anything she say would offend people despite it being completely unintentional. Therefore she thought it was best that she doesn't make any friends.

The only friends Ashe had were her parents. Her mother and father understood that she had a difficult time speaking with people, that her holding a conversation was a challenge for Ashe. Because of that, Ashe felt so comfortable, so warm that somebody would understand her problems and still love her. But there was one problem though. Ashe's mother and father were owners of a successful business, making them travel to multiple cities and countries, therefore leaving Ashe alone at home for the majority of their time. However, to show that they haven't forgotten their daughter, they would send Ashe gifts from their business trips and, although they were never there to see her, they always expected Ashe to smile happily and hugging the present closely to herself-

A distant ringing of a bell tower broke Ashe's chain of thoughts. It Ashe jumped in shock and realized that it was her high school's bell tower ringing that class was about to start! Frantically pulling out her phone from her school bag, Ashe saw that she had less than five minutes to arrive to class!

Abandoning the sweet bean bread on the floor, Ashe holstered her school bag and ran the endless blocks down to her high school.

 _I can't be late now_ , Ashe panted as she arrived at the grassy entrance of her school, _I can't ruin my plans to leave a good impression and make new friends._ The painful pang from her ribs returned, throbbing harder than ever, but Ashe ignored it. She had to arrive to class on time, no matter what.

Ashe felt the wet grass slopping from her new tennis shoes. Instinctively she reached into her school bag and pulled out her phone to see how much time was left until the bell rang again, signaling that the first class session was about to begin. Then without warning, without anything to grasp onto, her feet slipped from the slippery grass, and Ashe felt herself falling down…down…

SPLAT!

 _Oh no…oh no, oh no_ , Ashe thought dreadfully as she saw nothing but blackness. Wet water quickly seeped onto her uniform while she slowly raised her head. Ashe blinked away the wet mud away from her eyes as she looked down.

Her uniform was ruined! It's like as though somebody with a large can of paint threw it at her. Mud dripped from the edges of her formerly clean skirt while her spotless white socks were soggy from her dirty shoes. Several flies and mosquitoes flew started landing on Ashe's muddy skin, curious of who this new intruder might be, but Ashe smacked them away.

"I can't go to school like this," Ashe said exasperatedly while tears started forming from her eyes, "but I can't miss out on the first day! Oh dear what must I do?"

"Katarina?"

"Here."

"Ezreal?"

"Right here."

"Riven?"

"I'm here."

 _Good I made it on time_ , Ashe thought as she leaned against the door entrance of her classroom. She brushed her hair with her free hand, but it was welcomed with a cake full of drying mud. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was still covered in mud, despite her hard efforts in brushing most of them away. Ashe thought that maybe covering herself in mud wasn't a bad idea after all. In fact, it might leave an even better first impression upon her classmates! Who wants to see a classmate wearing the same uniform like everybody else?

"Ashe?"

"This is it!" Ashe whispered to herself excitedly. She proudly opened her classroom door and stood at the threshold with full confidence –

-but her confidence in saying, "Here!" aloud suddenly vanished.

Ashe wasn't expecting so many people in her classroom! There must've been more than thirty students, including the teacher too! Every single eye was looking at her, and Ashe felt something prickle from her skin. Time felt to go by so slow to the point where it stopped.

Suddenly a strong wave of laughter burst to where Ashe was almost knocked back from her feet. All of the students were laughing, pointing, and one even shot a spitball at her, which Ashe dodged on time. The teacher tried to settle down the students, but it was futile: Everybody kept laughing at Ashe.

Without knowing it, Ashe felt tears brimming her eyes. This was the most humiliating moment in her life. Her attempts in making a good impression, her hard work in trying to make good friends, and her goal in fulfilling her parents wish by befriending her classmates, all suddenly popped like a balloon exploding after being stabbed by a needle.

Ashe dropped her gaze onto the floor and covered her face with her hands. She turned around and was about to exit the classroom until she felt like she hit a wall. Taking a peek through her fingers, mud, and tears, she saw that a student was standing before her. Her first impression was that he was athletic: He was tall, wore a white shirt while his muscles bulged from his arms, and he wore black shorts with tennis shoes. He looked as though he came back from exercising, but Ashe didn't know. She didn't care. She bet that this same student was like everybody else: laughing and pointing at her.

Anger surged inside Ashe. Even though she didn't see this person's face, she didn't have to see that he was laughing at her. Couldn't he see her tears? Couldn't he see that she was in emotional pain right now? Without warning, or without thinking what she was doing, Ashe pushed the athletic student with her muddy eyes, and quickly ran down the hall, not turning back whether he fell down or was still laughing at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bad Dream

"Ashe? Ashe sweetheart open your eyes!"

Without hesitation Ashe opened her eyes, and was greeted to see that she was in her family living room. She was sitting at one end of a vast oak table, with a large majestic ice cream cake sat before her. A lit wax candle shaped like a "9" sat at the very top of the cake.

Ashe felt her mouth water. She loved ice cream cake! She always, always loved it! She was about to reach for a fork and pierce off a huge chunk of cake until she felt a firm hand on her arm. Looking up, she saw her mother looking down at her with her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Uh-uh," her mother sang and wagged a finger at her, "first you have to unwrap your present dear."

"But I want some cake now." Ashe complained.

"Not after you open this present your mother and I got for you," Her father walked in and dropped a neatly wrapped gift in front of the cake, "happy ninth birthday, love."

"Oooh new present!" Ashe said happily as she pulled the red bow from the present and slowly started unwrapping. If there was anything in the world that she loved most, it was the gifts which her mother and father gave her every time they came back from their business trips.

"Your mother and I thought very hard what to get for you the next time we arrived back home," her father said, "but we're sure that this present will be something special that will be with you always. Like a friend whom you can always turn to whenever you feel alone at home, love."

As Ashe was peeling the shiny wrapping paper away from her mysterious gift, a million thoughts were racing in her mind. What could her parents have bought her this time? Could it have been a bicycle? Stupid, her dad said it's a gift that will always be with her, so it might be like a doll right? But even though she's nine years old, Ashe thinks she's too old to be playing with dolls. She'd rather be outside aiming at targets with her brand new bow and arrow which her parents bought her last month. Plus she's used to being alone at home while her parents were away, but lately she's been having a lot of bad dreams, so maybe having a companion might not be a bad idea after all…

The last of the gift wrapping fell down which finally revealed the gift hidden behind it. At first, Ashe thought her parents gave her a giant snowball, but looking closely it wasn't a snowball, but rather indeed a doll! Its white fur had black marble eyes and brown curved horns were atop of its head. Its hooves were hardly noticeable, but what was truly conspicuous was its tongue. The doll had a large, pink tongue sticking out of its mouth as though ready to lick Ashe in a friendly way.

"Well sweetheart? What do you think?" her mother said.

"It's...it's…" Ashe extended her hands to the doll and hugged it to her chest. She was surprised how big it was! It was probably like half of her height. The doll's tongue licked its tongue against her face, and Ashe smiled. One thing was certain: this new doll will definitely be her new friend.

"She likes it!" her mother exclaimed happily.

"Of course she does." Her father put an arm around her spouse, "that doll is a resemblance of a real animal called a Poro. They're very friendly creatures. Shy, but very loving once they know you. Very sensitive creatures, so make sure you don't criticize them for the mistakes they've done. They prefer the cold weather due to their warm bodies, that's why all of them live in Freljord."

"I love it!" Ashe said happily as she squeezed the Poro to herself, "I will call you Bob, okay Bob?"

"Incredible," her mother whispered as she stared at Ashe playing with the Poro, "if only it was that easy for her to interact with the other children."

"It is a very difficult matter," her father admittingly said while also staring at Ashe playing with her new birthday gift, "but she isn't like the other children. I have a strong hunch that she will grow up to be a very special person. Let time run its course."

"Yes, yes of course," her mother clapped her hands together, "Ashe sweetie it's time to have some delicious birthday cake-"

 _Ring ring ring._

"Hang on a sec." her father pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. The screen blinking white from an incoming phone call.

"I thought you turned that off," her mother replied, her smile vanishing while a hint of anger surged from her voice.

"I know dear, but business matters always occur." Her father replied in an almost nervous response as he flipped open his phone and walked out of the kitchen.

"It's our daughter's birthday," her mother replied, the hint of anger was now growing, "can't they see that-"

"Mom it's okay," Ashe tugged her mother's long skirt, alarmed that her parents would start fighting "Bob can take dad's spot and we can have cake together. Right Bob?" Ashe shook the Poro's big head up and down like as though agreeing with her.

Her mother's looked down at Ashe and her anger quickly disappeared. Disappointment still evicted from her unhappy expression as she brushed her hands together.

"Yes of course sweetie," her mother replied mustering a weak smile, "let me bring the plates from the kitchen that way we may have some delicious cake together as a family." Before she left, she kneeled behind Ashe's chair and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Ashe, I know your father and I hardly spend time with you because of work, but we want you to know that no matter where we are, no matter how far we may be, and no matter how much time has passed, we always love you. You will always be in our hearts and in our minds, and we'll try spending time with you whenever we have the spare time." She kissed Ashe by the cheek, and patted her head gently as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, thus leaving Ashe alone in the living room.

"Mr. Bob would you like some ice cream cake with me too?" Ashe smiled as she waddled the large Poro on the table, "'Why yes Lady Ashe, ice cream cake is my favorite too!'"

A low rumbling sound emitted outside, but quickly grew louder and louder, shaking the table and swinging the chandelier above Ashe. Soon it became so loud that Ashe had to cover her ears in order to avoid some of the screeching. Ashe was familiar with that sound. She heard that sound hundreds of times before when at the airport to watch her parents leave. It was the sound of their private jet taking off to their business destination.

"Mom? Dad?" Ashe yelled frantically, pressing her hands against her ears in order to muzzle the noise. She leaped up from her seat and started running to the kitchen until a fiery blast knocked her off her feet. Last thing she saw before she passed out was the nose of a fiery airplane piercing through her living room wall, destroying everything in its premise, with her parents wailing for her help inside the burning jet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashe's House Servant

Ashe awoke with a start. She fumbled in the dark on the nightstand, trying to switch on the lamp. Her fingers graced on something smooth and before she realized it, a crash emitted loudly in her dark bedroom.

"Is master Ashe alright?" said a squeaky voice outside of her bedroom door.

"Yes Lulu I'm okay!" Ashe replied, startled by the crash and Lulu's immediate question outside of her room. She finally switched on the lamp, causing bright white light to momentarily blind Ahe's sleepy eyes. She heard another crash inside her room and Ashe cursed under her breath.

"Should I come inside master?" Lulu's voice said, "It seems you are having a difficult time awaking."

"No, no, Lulu," Ashe's eyes slowly started to ebb away from their blindness, "everything is okay-" she hit another object and a loud crash permeated in her bedroom.

The bedroom door swooned open which Ashe swore she locked it before she went to bed. Entering inside was a yordle, about half the size of Ashe's 5'5" height with long purple hair, large green eyes, and a large battered hat which was bigger than her head. She carried a staff twice as taller than her which she carried everywhere she went.

"Master! Master! Are you alright?" Lulu waddled toward Ashe with her large wand, her green eyes looking up at Ashe with concern.

"I'm fine Lulu, please go back to bed," Ashe moved her legs on the side of her bed and looked down at the mess on the floor: a broken teacup with its content spilled everywhere, a fractured plate, and a Poro clock shattered into a million pieces. Both the long arm and short arm pointed at 12.

"No! Not until I clean this mess for you." Lulu said determinedly.

"Please Lulu, I can do this by myself…" Ashe jumped off her bed and was about to reach down to pick up the broken fragments until suddenly she felt a force pushing her back onto her bed. Her arms automatically moved to her back and she felt cold, iron shackles locking onto her wrists. She looked up and saw Lulu pointing her staff directly at her.

"Lulu what are you-" Ashe said beseechingly, fighting helplessly against the iron shackles on her wrists, making loud clanking noise.

"I am your servant, master Ashe," Lulu said as she flicked her staff, summoning a magical broom and dustpan to clean away the dirty mess, "It is my duty to clean and care for you. I have loyally served your mother and your father, and I will loyally do so for you. Plus the last time you tried helping me, you almost blew up your home because you wanted to help me cook."

Ashe opened her mouth, didn't say anything, and closed it. She knew that no matter what she say, Lulu would not listen to her. As the magical broom and dustpan cleaned away the remaining shards of plate, Ashe looked around her room. Everywhere she looked, there was always a Poro. Her desk was plastered with Poro stickers and Poro pencils inside a Poro cup, her walls contained Poro pictures happily playing together, her Poro dolls sat together atop of her bed. Ever since she received her first Poro from her parents six years ago, Ashe's love for Poros became an obsession. Ashe saw Bob with her Poro dolls, now old and a bit battered, and tried reaching for it, but forgot her hands were chained up behind her back.

"All done now!" Lulu exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "Now would master like a cup of warm milk before going to bed once more?"

"Yes I'd really appreciate it but please," Ashe shook the shackles behind her, "Can you unshackle me Lulu? I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own room."

"Of course master," Lulu replied, "but first I must escort you downstairs into the kitchen where I may make it for you."

"But can't you summon it with your staff, Lulu?" Ashe moaned as she tried freeing herself from the shackles, but with no prevail, "plus I know my way to the kitchen! This is my home, I know every nook and cranny of this place."

"Oh dear that won't be the case," Lulu said as she reached a hand on Ashe's arm and escorted her out of her bedroom, "I've earned many failing grades attempting to summon food products back when I attended Yordle Witchcraft University 30 years ago. I'll lead the way master."

Ashe knew Lulu was lying. Back when she was a young child, it was always Lulu's responsibility to care for Ashe anytime her parents were away. That also meant feeding her. With a swish from her staff, Lulu would summon dishes full of delicious food and feed them to her. Lulu might think Ashe doesn't remember Lulu summoning food, but Ashe had never forgotten.

 _This is more than getting just getting a glass of warm milk_ , Ashe thought as she followed Lulu down the stairs, _she wants to ask me something. I know she does. But what?_

Inside the living room, Ashe sat before the giant oak table while waiting for Lulu to finish making her drink. A rush of déjà vu hit Ashe as she remembered the dream she had earlier. Five years ago she was at this same living room, celebrating her wonderful ninth birthday with her parents, not knowing it would be the last time she would be with them. Three weeks after her birthday, she heard a knock on the door. Ecstatic that it would be her mother and father returning from their business trip, nine year old Ashe opened the door, expecting to be embraced by her mother's warm arms and lifted high in the sky with her father's strong arms. Instead it was a man giving her news saying her parents got killed in a plane crash, that her parents were never found in the oceans. He further said that their will was to give everything, their house, their money, their property, everything to their only daughter Ashe. Ashe didn't know what a will was, all she knew was that her parents were dead, and that she would never, ever see them again. She slammed the door in front of the man, ran to her room, and cried and cried and cried.

"Here you go master," Lulu chirped, breaking Ashe away from her thoughts, "one warm glass of milk for you. Ah yes about those shackles, there you go."

The shackles disappeared and Ashe saw a large glass of milk with a bendy straw atop of it. She thanked Lulu and started sipping the milk from the straw. It tasted wonderful. Ashe felt the warm liquid going inside her and pulsing through her veins.

"So how was your first day of school, master? I hope everything went well for you?" Lulu said as she hopped onto the chair beside Ashe. She smiled a happy smile, expecting great news.

Ashe looked up at Lulu and blushed. She stopped sipping milk and her shoulder hunched with guilt. Her initial thoughts were correct: Lulu wanted to ask her something, and here it was.

"It-it was fine," Ashe lied as she plastered on a fake smile, her appetite for warm milk dissipated completely, "I like my classes so far."

"Did you make a lot of new friends?" Lulu continued, oblivious to Ashe's nervousness, "For weeks you've been telling me you wanted to make new friends at school."

A flashback of yesterday's school disaster swooshed into Ashe's thoughts: her entering into the classroom, mud covering her from head to toe, the wave of laughter almost knocking her off her muddy shoes, her running out of school, the humiliation and shame…

"I think everybody likes me," Ashe lied again, hoping her tone sounded convincing, "I left a good first impression, so nobody laughed at me or looked at me like I was a fool."

"That's wonderful master!" Lulu replied happily, she patted Ashe's hand, "You're in the path of the right direction. Keep this up and you'll befriend everybody in your classroom in no time. And who knows? Maybe you might catch a handsome boy's eye and soon become girlfriend and boyfriend."

Ashe blushed again. Her cheeks ran red and she fought hard to suppress a smile. Her? Having a relationship with a guy? She had never been in a relationship in her life! There's no way somebody would want to talk with her, let alone socialize through her speech impediment. As far as she was concerned, she would start a conversation by saying she ate boogers for a hobby.

"Thanks Lulu," Ashe covered her smile with her hand, "but this was my first day of school. I still have a lot to learn to make new friends."

"Just have confidence dear," Lulu said, "I'll be here anytime you need help

They sat in silence: Ashe drinking the remaining warm milk whereas Lulu sat next to her playing with her staff. A glimmer of light caught Ashe's eye and she saw on her right wrist that it was a silver bracelet with a bow and arrow charm attached to it. How could she forgotten about it? It was one of her favorite gifts which her parents sent her when they were at their business trips! Ashe grew fond of archery, a hobby which she inherited from her mother, and Ashe was delighted when she found this bracelet in the mail. Since then, Ashe wore it everywhere she went.

"Your mother and father would be so proud of you," Lulu said, noticing Ashe was looking down at her bracelet, "they always wanted the very best for you."

Upon hearing her mother and father, white hot anger bubbled inside Ashe. She stood up rather abruptly, pushing her chair back forcefully.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed now." Ashe said, a hint of anger in her voice, "Good night Lulu." She stormed off before Lulu said anything. Her feet stomped loudly against the marble floor, and up the stairs.

Angry thoughts spun inside Ashe's head. How dare Lulu mention Ashe's dead parents in front of her? Was she that stupid? There were things which Ashe hated talking about, and her parents was in the top of the list. Her parents never loved her. Never. In fact, the reason they kept going on their business travels was because they wanted to avoid Ashe. It made sense! Other than her ninth birthday, where were they during her other birthdays? Where were they when she was sick? Hadn't they thought for a moment that she was lonely at home with no one to give love to her?

Ashe opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut and locked it. When she turned on the lights and saw the Poros around her room, her anger subsided while shame seeped in as she sat down on her bed and hugged Bob closely to her chest. She was sorry for lying to Lulu about her day. Even though she was her servant, Lulu was the closest to having a friend. Ashe vowed to apologize to Lulu the first thing in the morning.

As she laid on her bed, another thought crossed Ashe's mind. Lulu mentioned earlier that if she kept trying that Ashe could possibly get a boyfriend from her classroom. But what were the chances of that ever happening?

"Zero to none," Ashe murmured softly as her eyelids became heavy and sleep drizzled inside her, "there's no way any guy would like me. I'm nobody special…"

As she fell into deep sleep, one final thought crossed her mind which she would have no memory of it when she awakens in the morning.

 _But maybe…just maybe_ , Ashe thought.


End file.
